


Tweedledee

by lmao_wyld



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Anxiety, Character Death, Depression, F/F, LGBT, Sacrifice Chloe Ending, chasefield
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 05:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11155203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lmao_wyld/pseuds/lmao_wyld
Summary: Victoria wasn't just going to let Max wallow in self pity for the rest of the school year.. But why?





	1. Obsession

**Author's Note:**

> Hi yeah I'm normally on ff.net so please bear with me on the tags and such. Please Excuse My Chasefield Trash. (-:

She was just so damn pitiful, is all. Staying in her room dawn to dusk, only leaving her cubicle when she assumed no one was watching...

But Victoria had been watching. Ever since Nathan gunned down that girl in the bathroom, Max hasn't been.. Well, she hasn't been Max. At first, Victoria paid no mind to that weird hippy, but one evening, she heard Max crying. It was so pitiful. From then on, Queen Bee herself took it as her own responsibility to watch over the little doe across the hall, even if it killed her.

Victoria became almost obsessive over Max as the weeks went by. It started with simply watching over her, but one night she brought her dinner from the school cafeteria, and well..

Now they're sitting together in the hippy's room. Talking. About everything and yet it felt like nothing. It felt normal. Max was finally smiling again and leaving her room and going to class like a normal student and Victoria couldn't be more relieved that she wouldn't have to worry about Tweedledee. If she was to be so relieved, why was she disappointed?

Victoria wasn't going to miss fawning over little miss Selfie was she?

God, no.

Heaven forbid.

...

....

Fine.


	2. Why I Stay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey thanks and stuff. pls enjoy.

"Why do you stay?"

Victoria snapped out of her trance. She and the quirky hipster known as Max had been sitting in darkened silence for who knows how long. "...What?" was all the blonde could muster. She heard Max sit up in her bed, the sheets rustling. Victoria stayed put in her position on the couch, laying out like a tree.

Max sighed. "Victoria. We weren't.. We weren't friends before... Before the incident," her voice cracked with incoming emotion, "and now we're.. Why? Why do you stay?"

Sitting up, Victoria crossed the room, not caring if she bumped into anything. Thankfully she didn't, and sat down next to Max. "Because I care.." She loosely wrapped an arm around the smaller girl, pulling her closer to her own body. "And don't dare ask me why I care. I just do, okay? My best friend gunned down yours, and.. I could have stopped it, and I didn't. And I.." Victoria's own voice was beginning to betray her. "I am so sorry, Max. I am so sorry I couldn't help." She let go of the tweedledee and buried her face into her hands, dampening them with tears she didn't realize were there.

Max then pulled Victoria close. "Please don't blame yourself. Please. It wasn't your fault. If anything, it was mine." She was barely whispering at this point. It was when Victoria placed a small kiss onto her little doe's forehead she realized why she stayed. Max sighed in content. "I'm.. Going to sleep now."

The blonde stood. "Okay. Goodnight, Maxine."

"Stay."

Victoria paused, biting her lip in consideration. "..Are you sure?" She heard Max hum in what she assumed was confirmation, so Victoria moved over to the couch where she had been prior.

"No," Max almost demanded. "I mean.." She was flustered. Cute.

The taller Victoria walked back over to Max, carefully climbing over the petite woman, settling beside her. "Better?"

Max nodded against her. "Also, Vic..?"

"Hmm?"

"It's Max. Never Maxine."

Victoria snorted. "Dork." Max twisted and turned to face Victoria, grunting in effort and of course exhaustion. She leaned up slowly and pecked the Queen Bee's lips, only for a second. Victoria brought her hand up to Max's face and gently stroked her thumb against her freckled cheek. "This is why I stay."

The two fell asleep, cuddled up against each other. Max never felt safer.


	3. Stir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't resist adding another chapter today lmao

Sunlight burned into the small, rectangle-shaped dorm. Victoria was sprawled across the smaller Max, who was just stirring. The feeling of Victoria's weight fully on her own body reminded the brunette of Chloe, but it was different, in a way. Softer. Gentler. Victoria squeezed Max, bringing her even closer, and mumbled something incoherent.

Just then, Max's phone went off, buzzing against her dresser. "..Vic.." Max whispered.

"Hmm?"

"School. That's my alarm.."

Victoria groaned. "No." She turned to face the wall of photos. Max took this as an opportunity to get out of the sea of blankets and get ready for the day.

As she grabbed her shower stuff off the nearby shelf, she glanced at the sleepy Victoria in her bed. "I'm.. Going to shower now." When Vic didn't respond, Max left her room, softly shutting the door behind her.

Victoria opened her eyes. "What am I doing in Max's.. Oh." Her face flushed, and she sat up, moving the blanket off of her so she could stand. She made the made the bed, putting everything in place as she saw fit, and left for her own dorm, hoping no one would see. She wasn't ashamed that she liked Max, Victoria just didn't want anything thinking.. That something happened that didn't. For Max's sake.

She, having showered the night before, dressed. She pulled a blue sweater over her head, replacing the leopard-print tank top she previously bore. Sliding down her pink shorts, she put on (extremely tight fitting) skinny jeans. "Shoes," she mumbled to herself. "Which pair?" She settled for her doc martens. Vic glanced into the mirror, brushing her pixie-cut hair into place. Applying make-up, she found herself lost in thought about none other than Max.

Fucking Max. What on earth was she doing to Victoria?


	4. Hers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (-; this one took me forever lmao

Walking to class that day went about as expected; Victoria and Max ignored each other. Victoria traveled with her crew (Taylor and Courtney), and Max was, well.. Alone. As always.

Courtney snickered as she glanced over the messy hipster as she walked past. "Looks like someone finally crawled out of her cave."

Taylor laughed. "She looks like she was hit by a bus." As the two giggled over their 'jokes', Victoria was strangely silent.

"Vic, what is your fucking problem?" Courtney spat. "You're always the first one to make fun of Maxine 'Selfie' Caulfield."

"Fuck off, Courtney. Not today." Victoria shoved the violet-haired goon, walking a little faster to get away from them. 

Taylor caught up with Vic as soon as she thought she had ditched them. "Are you okay, Victoria? You've been acting.. Super weird ever since Nathan ki-"

"Shut up! Don't fucking talk about that!" Victoria, furious, stormed off. Taylor let her be, thank god. She entered the school building, scanning the halls for her Max, a thought that made her a bit nervous. Why was she so damn possessive anyway? After not finding the little hipster, she gave up and went off to her history class.

Lunch was no different. The two avoided each other like the black plague, other than stolen glances, that is. Max was sitting with Warren by the stairs to the dorms, and Victoria was with her groupies by the front doors, on a bench under the shade, even though it was fucking cold. Vic found herself staring at Max, who was probably geeking out. Fucking cute.

"Hello? Earth to Victoria? Are you stoned or something?" The blonde Elite shook her head, her hair momentarily coming 'undone'. "You've been acting so strange! Come on, you can tell me, V. Is it Max?"

Victoria nearly choked on her raspberry lemonade she had been sipping. "What the fuck!?"

Taylor snickered, putting her water bottle down between them. "Oh come on. Everybody's been seeing you guys hang out. It's so fucking obvious."

Courtney raised her hand, successfully interrupting the conversation. "Um, yeah, Victoria wouldn't dare be seen with that ugly bitch anyway. She's so stupid. Right, Vic?"

Her blood boiled. Victoria stood from the bench, taking Courtney's salad from the girl's lap. She grabbed the front of her shirt, shoving her lunch down her bra. "Don't you ever fucking say shit like that again, you freak." She threw the plastic bowl on the ground and stomped on it, huffing as she left with her sandwich. Taylor dragged Courtney away so she'd leave her alone.

Victoria stormed right past the girl who had been stealing all of her attention for the past month, and Max looked on in concern. "Max? What's wrong? You look totally spaced out."

Max stood. "I have to go take care of something.. Sorry.." She collected her trash, throwing it into the overflowing garbage bin, not really giving a Massive-two-shits about the environment at this point. She raced down the steps, past several students enjoying their respective lunches. Even Kate, who had tried to call Max over. "I'll talk to Kate later," Max promised herself, pushing the doors to the dorms open. Going up to her and Vic's shared floor, she caught the taller girl right as she was opening the door to her room.

"Leave me alone, Maxine." Her words dripped venom, stinging into her heart.

Max paused, looking like a deer trapped in headlights. "..I was just-"

Victoria stomped up to the unassuming doe, who squeaked in fear. "I said, fuck off." Max looked away, time feeling frozen. Hah. She then bolted to her room, slamming her door behind her.

"Fuck! I'm an idiot," Vic grumped. She stood in the hall for a few moments, looking how she felt. With a heavy sigh, she walked over to Max's door, and gave a quiet knock. "..Max?" Her voice had softened. She was never angry- not at Maxine, that is. "Max, please.. I'm.." She paused, sucking in a breath. "I'm sorry." The door opened, slowly. Max stood in front of Victoria.

"I was only trying to help," the smaller girl whispered.

Victoria pulled Max in for a hug. It was stiff at first, but after Maxine's grip tightened, she relaxed. "I know. I shouldn't have snapped on you, it's just been a rough day with Courtney, and I'm not great at anger management."

Max let go of Victoria, moving to her bed, sitting on the side nearest the door. "You kinda avoided me all day.."

Victoria sighed, stepping out of the door way, closing the door. She took a seat next to Max. "You didn't really make an effort, either, you know."

Max looked at her feet, folding her hands in her lap. "I'm kind of bad about that.. I didn't talk to Chloe for five years.. It's my biggest regret." Max leaned into Victoria when she wrapped her arms around her.

"It's okay.. I'm here for you. I always will be," Victoria spoke words of comfort to her favorite hippy. She scooted back, until she was against the wall. Victoria shifted, laying out on the bed. Max followed her, curling up to her side. Vic gently rubbed her hand against Maxine's side, absentmindedly. "I wish we could stay here forever," Vic found herself saying. She blushes as soon as the words left her mouth.

"We still have thirty minutes left until the next class.. I'll set an alarm." Max did as she said, returning to her position, closing her eyes, relaxing. Victoria felt content, laying there with her Max.

Her Max.


	5. At Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short, I felt it didn't need to be too long anyway. I hope no one's sick of this yet lmao
> 
> Anyway I'll try to make the next chapter super long to make up for this one.

Nighttime was the worst, Victoria decided. Her doe was plagued by nightmares, which consisted of events Max refused to explain. All Vic wanted to do was help, a feeling she had rarely felt, unless Taylor was involved.

Max insisted on sleeping in their respected dorms, after one too many night terrors. "You need sleep, Tori," she tried to reason. Victoria had been so overwhelmed with exhaustion that one particular night, she couldn't refuse.

Victoria rolled around in her bed, feeling the need to shift every time she was somewhat comfortable and ready to doze. She also took note that her mattress felt rather.. Lumpy. Vic groaned in frustration, shoving her comforter onto the floor. She sat up, her bed creaking in what Victoria processed as defiance. Ignoring the shouts her body gave, telling her to go the fuck back to bed, she crossed the hall to Max's room.

Opening the door and shutting it behind her, Victoria was barely able to make out the contents of the room. She heard soft whimpering coming from Max's bed, and she crawled into bed with the crying girl. "Shh," Victoria soothed. "I'm here now." Max, without question, attached herself to the taller Vic, almost like a koala.

"Sorry.. I'm-" Victoria quieted the doe with a soft, short kiss.

Vic pulled Maxine closer to her body, a ritualistic action as of late. "..Couldn't sleep without you," she admitted.

Max didn't have a nightmare that night.


	6. November 1st

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victoria sneaks a peek into Maxine's journal, unbeknownst the little doe.

Maxine was taking a shower. That gave plenty of time for Victoria to snoop around.

Not that Vic didn't trust her little doe, she was just curious about what went on in that head of hers.

"That journal!" Vic shouted, as if she had won something. That useless notebook was sitting on the only bookshelf in Max's room, not having been touched in months. In a sense, "I guess I have won." She picked it out from under a stack of books that the blonde took no interest in, and flipped to the most recent entry, which, Victoria found, was written before they had gotten together.

_November 1st, 2013_

_She could slam me up against a wall and give me a black nose and a broken eye, and I'd say thank you._

_Yes, I'm talking about her._

_That lean, mean, photo-taking machine.. That blonde-haired, green eyed bitch. I can at least admit that.. She's a goddamn bitch._

_Something about her makes me crumble inside. At first, I thought it was because I was scared of her-- not that I'm not scared, it's just.. Not.. That.. Entirely._

_Y'see, I'm crushing on none other than the Queen Bee of Blackwell.. Victoria fucking Chase._

_Stupid, right? Goddamn stupid! She makes my life hell, on purpose! I should feel nothing but seething rage. But... I don't._

_She makes my heart flutter. And I hate it. Honest to Dog._

_It started when she gave me dinner. I was holed up in my cocoon for, like, two weeks, after Chloe died. Oh, Chloe.._

_Shake that, Max. Chloe would want you to be strong._

_Anyway, she gave me dinner. And we talked. And the truth is, Victoria Chase has a heart. It's hard to bring out of her, unless you slightly resemble an injured bird that she has to fix._

_I was the bird, if you didn't catch that._

_Let me scratch through the first part of this entry, because Victoria Chase is not really a bitch. At least, not to me. (anymore)._

Victoria slammed shut the journal as the door knob jiggled. She tossed it under Maxine's pillow, trying to look as innocent as possible.

Max entered the room. "Hey, Vic." She was wearing her pajamas from the night prior, and was using her towel to dry her hair. She looked beautiful, Vic noted, as she was at her fourth most vulnerable state.

Victoria didn't want to get into the other vulnerable states.


End file.
